


Apparitions Stalk the Scarlet Mansion

by YukiAizawa



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Action/Adventure, Family, Mystery, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiAizawa/pseuds/YukiAizawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started on a dark and stormy night.  Remilia was enjoying her night as usual in the Scarlet Devil Mansion, when she suddenly had a house guest in the form of the Youkai of Darkness Rumia.  Finding out that Rumia had nowhere else to escape the storm, she allowed Rumia to stay at the Scarlet Devil Mansion, but she was quickly finding that the blond haired Youkai was a mystery.   Yet Rumia soon became like a sister the Scarlet sisters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apparitions Stalk the Scarlet Mansion

It was a dark and stormy night, the type of night that one wouldn’t want to get caught in.  Well, unless they were dead or a vampire.  In this case it was the perfect night for Remilia Scarlet, one of the residents of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. 

She sighed looking out the window.  It had recently been dull around Gensokyo, what with no incidents happening.  Just as Remilia was planning on bothering one of the other residents of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, the outside of the window seemed to become pitch black.

At first Remilia didn’t pay it any attention, however she noticed that no light was shining through the darkness.  She turned back to the window, her pale hand reaching up to touch the cool glass.  Just as she was about, she noticed red eyes.  Remilia drew back in shock, but then rolled her eyes.

Of course that is what was causing the unnatural darkness outside of her window.  Sighing, she opened the window, letting in a sphere of darkness.  As soon as that darkness was in, it disappeared revealing a soaked blond girl, whose wet bangs covered her eyes. The girl lifted a hand moving the bangs away so that she could see.  Ruby red eyes stared at Remilia who waited patiently for the child to say something.

Finally Remilia grew impatient, and spoke up.  “What is it that you want Rumia?”  She questioned.  The child, Rumia, stared at her for a bit, before deciding to speak up. 

“You gotta let me stay here.”  She said.  Remilia sighed, waiting for Rumia to say some more. 

“I don’t have to let you stay here.  Though I am curious about why you want to stay here.”  She slowly sat down in the chair.  Rumia though just stood, her arms spread out.

“It’s raining outside.”  The blond haired Youkai stated, as if that would explain all of the issues. 

“Yes, I’ve noticed that it is raining.”  Remilia said with some amusement.  Rumia looked at her with questioning eyes, not understanding that Remilia wanted her to give a more detailed explanation.  After waiting for a few minutes, Remilia finally sighed.

“If that is the only reason, then I suggest you leave before you overstay your welcome.”  Just as she was about to turn to leave the room, Remilia felt a weight attach itself to her back. 

“You don’t understand I don’t have anywhere to go.”  Rumia pleaded, her big ruby red eyes shining with unshed tears.  “I already tried Reimu’s place, but she got angry at me when I ate all the food, and accidentally bit her in my sleep.” The blond child’s voice was desperate. 

“And what about those friends of yours that you always around?”  Remilia qutioned.  She found it strange that Rumia had nobody that would take her in. The darkness Youkai always seemed to have friends, even Reimu was taking in by the child Youkai’s charms. 

“They said they didn’t have any room.  Miss Great Sage offered to allow me to stay with her, and so did that scary lady.”  At hearing Rumia say that, Remilia stared at her with raised eyebrows.  _‘Why would Yukari and Yuuka offer to take in Rumia?  Especially Yuuka.’_

 “Did those two say why they would take you in?”  Remilia questioned.  She was finding this conversation interesting to say the least.  Nobody really paid much attention to the Darkness Youkai, and so she was mostly ignored.  If it wasn’t for her group of friends, then Rumia would be completely alone. 

 “They said it was because of a promise they made to somebody long ago.”  Rumia explained.  Again Remilia raised an eyebrow.  Perhaps they knew about Rumia’s past.  The one thing that was a mystery of the young child Youkai was that nobody knew her past.  Could it actually be that she was as old if not older then Yukari and Yuuka. 

“So why didn’t you decide to stay with one of them?  I know for a fact that the weather doesn’t affect where both of them stay.”  She questioned.  Rumia though gave her a horrified expression.  The blond Youkai shook her head rapidly.  

“Are you crazy? I would have to have a death wish.”  She stated.  Remilia sighed knowing that was true.  Nobody sane would intentionally take those two up on their offer.  It was too risky.  Thinking for a bit, Remilia wasn’t sure what to do.  By now the rain was coming down extremely hard, and it would make her a terrible person to send a child out there with no home. 

Finally Remilia sighed, making her choice.  “You can stay here for as long as it keeps raining.”  She stated.  At hearing that Rumia couldn’t help but get a wide smile revealing a full set of her teeth.  She launched herself at Remilia giving the vampire a hug. 

“Thank you so much!”  She shouted excitedly. Remilia just stood there in shock, unsure how to respond to the hug.  It was unusual for anybody to thank her.  Finally Rumia let go of her, and Remilia decided now would be a good time to call Sakuya. 

A few minutes later, the head maid and only human of Scarlet Devil Mansion appeared.  “How can I serve you Mistress Remilia?”  Sakuya questioned in a formal tone of voice. 

“I would like you to prepare one of the guest rooms.”  Remilia ordered.  Sakuya raised an eyebrow. 

“May I ask who the guest room is for?” She questioned.  Remilia turned her head, looking at the child Youkai that was by now back in her darkness. 

“Yes it seems we will be having a guest for as long as the storm lasts.”  Again Sakuya raised an eyebrow.  It was unlike Remilia to allow anybody to stay at the Scarlet Devil Mansion, especially the darkness Youkai and her friends. Plus Flandre still wasn’t that good with others.   Though she had gotten better. 

“Are you sure that is wise with Mistress Flandre allowed to freely roam the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and its grounds?” Sakuya decided to question.  Remilia rolled her eyes.  Of course she had already thought about it.  Besides Flandre was doing better, and it wasn’t as if Rumia was a human.

Now that Remilia was thinking about it, she wondered if Rumia could even die.  The Youkai of Darkness was unique.  She controlled darkness, but was one of the weaker Youkai.  She was also the only one of her species seen so far. No other Youkai was able to control darkness. 

“Yes, I’m sure that Flandre and Rumia will be able to get along.”  Remilia stated.  Thinking back on it, there was a being that Flandre went to meet with, before they had to leave.  Flandre had said something about that being the only being that was able to survive her power. 

“If that is what you wish, then I shall prepare the guest room.” Sakuya gave a bow, before leaving.  Remilia then turned back to Rumia, who was again out of her darkness.  Strange that Rumia didn’t feel comfortable leaving her darkness around Sakuya, but was fine around her. 

“As for you Rumia, how about we go take a bath.”  Remilia suggested.  It had to be cold wearing those soaking wet clothes. Another large smile appears on Rumia’s face, and she quickly follows behind Remilia to where the bathing area was.

As they arrived at the bathing area, Remilia decided that she also needed a bath.  She got undressed, the best thing about the baths in the Scarlet Devil Mansion was that they were always hot.  Remilia got into the bath sinking down to her shoulders.  She sighed feeling the tension leaving her body.  She lazily spread her wings. 

It wasn’t long before Rumia appeared.  Remilia stared at her, before noticing that she still had that red ribbon in her hair.  “Rumia come over here.”  Remilia ordered.  Rumia looked at her in confusion before entering the bath and moving over to Remilia. 

Remilia reached for the ribbon, but as soon as she touched it electricity sparked, and Rumia winced.  Remilia quickly drew her hand back.  That was weird to say the least.  She had always wondered about the ribbon, and now it seemed to be a powerful seal.  The type made by sacrificing one’s life to create it.

So why did Rumia have a seal.  Remilia was lost in thought, so Rumia decided to turn around and play in the bath.   As she did, Remilia noticed something on her back.  Specifically near her shoulder blades.  It was bone.

Remilia stared at it.  It looked like somebody had cut something that was larger there.  The mystery of Rumia was growing even larger.  Remilia guessed that at one time, Rumia had wings.  Yet, perhaps they had vanished when Rumia was sealed. 

It wasn’t long before it was time to get out of the bath.  Sighing, Remilia got out, drying herself off and getting dressed.  She turned to look at Rumia, who still didn’t have any clothes on. 

“Rumia, didn’t you bring any clothes?”  Remilia questioned. 

“Nope.”  The darkness youkai answered cheerfully.  Remilia sighed.

“Yet, you decided to come over here in the rain.  That’s rude assuming that we would lend you clothing.”  Remilia told her. 

“Is that so~?”  Rumia questioned.  Remilia sighed, before calling for Sakuya again. 

“Is the guest room ready?”  She questioned her head maid.

“Yes, everything is ready for Miss. Rumia, should she follow me, and I’ll escort her there.”  Sakuya told her. 

“Make sure you do, I have to talk to Patchouli about something.”  After saying that, and watching Rumia leaving with Sakuya, Remilia headed for the Scarlet Devil Mansion library.

As usual, Patchouli was reading a book.  However when Remilia entered the library she stopped.  “Oh this is rare, what can I do for you Remilia?”  She questioned. 

“I need you to check up on a guest’s hair accessory.”  Remilia told her.  Patchouli raised her eyebrow. 

“I’m going to assume that it isn’t a normal hair accessory, or you would have just brought it to me.”   Patchouli was right on the mark. 

“Your right, it’s not a normal hair accessory.  It’s the ribbon in Rumia’s hair.  I recently tried removing it, only to find out that it’s a powerful seal that comes from when one sacrifices their own life.”  Remilia explained. 

Patchouli closed her book, staring wide eyed at Remilia.  “Are you sure, those type of seals are extremely rare, mainly because nobody knows the knowledge of how to make them anymore.”  

Remilia narrowed her eyes in annoyance.  “I’m almost sure, but that is why I need you to look at the seal.”  

Patchouli stated.  “Alright tomorrow night bring her to the library so I can check the seal.”

With that done, Remilia decided to head to her room.  The sun was starting to come up, and she was exhausted.  Tomorrow night, she would learn a bit more of that ribbon. 


End file.
